fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Layla Heartfilia
Layla Heartfilia (レイラ・ハートフィリア, Reira Hātofiria) is Lucy Heartfilia's mother, and the wife of Jude Heartfilia. She was also a Celestial Spirit Mage. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Aya Hirano (Japanese) Layla was a beautiful young woman. She had soft brown eyes along with long blonde hair, which she usually wore in a bun type style. Like her daughter, Layla had a voluptuous figure. She and her daughter are known to have similar appearances, to the point that Lucy is almost the spitting image of her mother. Her age before she died was 29. Gallery Personality Layla was a kind, caring, and compassionate woman who loved her daughter and husband immensely. She treated her spirits kindly, and was the one who taught Lucy that spirits were not tools, but living creatures and friends. Relationships Friends/Allies *Jean-Luc Neville *Celestial Spirits **Capricorn **Aquarius **Cancer Family *Jude Heartfilia (Husband; deceased) *Lucy Heartfilia (Daughter) Neutral *Fairy Tail *Straw Hat Pirates Rivals Enemies *Grimoire Heart **Zoldeo Abilities and Powers Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Layla, same as her daughter, had practiced Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. *'Multiple Summon': Layla has the ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at the same time, with three being the maximum number shown. Weapons & Equipments Her basic items are her Celestial Spirit keys. It was known that she had at least three different keys. Gold Keys: *'Gate of the Water Bearer Key': Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius.(former) *'Gate of the Giant Crab Key': Summons the Giant Crab, Cancer. (former) *'Gate of the Goat Key': Summons the Goat, Capricorn. (former) History Past Layla Heartfilia was a Celestial Spirit Mage who worked in the merchant's guild, "Love & Lucky" where she met and fell in love with Jude Heartfilia. The two eventually decided to become independent when Layla became pregnant with Lucy. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign of the guild had the letter K missing so instead, it was read as 'Love & Lucy'; this made an impression on them so they decided to name their daughter after it. Over the years, the Heartfilia Konzern became bigger and more powerful. Layla lived in an estate together with her daughter and staff. At the year X764, Layla retired all of her Spirits due to her fading health. Each of her spirits were distributed to three different owners, each to be entrusted with a key until Layla's child was ready to inherit the spirits. However before they left, she made a final contract with Capricorn, where he committed to protect her family for all of eternity. At the year X777 when she was 29 years old, Layla passed away. Layla once told her daughter something about the "The One Magic", as Lucy remembers this when Hades explains his goals. Synopsis Major Battles Trivia & References *Story Arcs Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Heartfilia Family Category:Allies Category:Mages Category:Heartfilia Konzern Category:Love & Lucky Guild Category:Deceased